


Klance Oneshot

by practicalidiot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practicalidiot/pseuds/practicalidiot
Summary: this is based off of a comic by ikimaru on tumblr check it out hereikimaru.tumblr.com/post/172673348823/





	Klance Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> go check out ikimaru's art it's really good anyways enjoy!

It was a normal night for Keith, laying awake staring at the ceiling until he eventually passed out. Right as he was about to fall asleep he heard a knock on his door followed by an all too familiar voice.  
“Hey Keith can I come in?” Lance walked into the raven haired boy’s room not even bothering with waiting for an answer, and needless to say Keith was puzzled. Lance never really did this kinda thing, and if he did Keith thought he was the last person Lance would ever come too when he needed help.   
“Lance…?”  
“It’s gonna be just for this time so don’t get the wrong idea.” Lance slid down to the floor by Keith’s bed with his pillow in his arms holding it like a scared child might hold a teddy bear. They both sat in silence, Keith with a look of concern on his face. He didn’t want to push Lance but he needed to know if he was going to help him.   
“Lance are you ok?” barely a second after Keith finished his question Lance responded.  
“Can I sleep here tonight?” The tone of Lance’s voice alerted Keith that something was wrong but knowing that if he pushed him any farther it would escalate and make matters worse he just said alright and the tanned boy climbed onto the bed. A muffled thank you came from Lance who was now laying face down on his pillow.  
“Oh you’re..staying here, I thought- nevermind.”  
“Did you think I would sleep on the floor?” With a little too much force Keith said nevermind and once again the boys were enveloped in silence.  
“Do you want a hug?” Lance never answered so Keith just assumed that Lance was asleep and eventually Keith drifted off in a peaceful slumber for the first time in a long time  
-  
Keith woke up first. No matter how late he’s awake he always gets up early at the same time. It took him a moment to take in his surroundings before he shot up confused. There Lance was still sleeping, his arms around Keith’s waist. Keith now overcome with sleep and an emotion he couldn’t quite place hugged back and fell back asleep.  
-  
Both boys were forcefully awoken by Allura shouting over the intercoms about a meeting taking place in 30 doboshes. Lance was the first one to speak.  
“Keith?? What are you doing?”  
“What does it look like I’m doing?” Lance now smirking slyly responded.  
“Using me as your personal body pillow? Clingy much?” Keith not taking any of Lance’s bullshit responded in the same sly manner as Lance.  
“Says the one who started spooning first.”  
“You- you’re joking, right?”  
“I thought you had meant to do that?” Keith was confused. Lance was giving off more mixed signals than a traffic light with all three colors blinking at the same time.  
“No I,..” Lance was at a loss for words he didn’t know what to possibly say to the shorter boy. “Uh wow ok,” Lanced got off of the bed and started walking to the door. ”I’m gonna go now, and we can pretend. None of this. ever happened” Lance was halfway out the door and into the hallway before Keith called his name.  
“Why do you want to pretend this never happened?” Lance genuinely couldn’t think of a response so he said the first thing that came to mind  
“Uh- because it was awkward? And if the others find out about it-”  
“Lance.”  
“OH MY GOD WHAT IF PIDGE KNOWS I’M HERE RIGHT NOW- SHE’S NEVER GONNA LET US LIVE IT DOWN-”  
“LANCE!” Keith was frustrated with the taller boy. It was like the bonding moment all over again. “Can you please shut up for one second?! Even though you trusted me enough to come into my room like that, now you are pushing me away? Do you hate the idea of us getting close? Why are you so desperate to get away from me?” Keith was out of breath from talking so fast without taking a breath he really couldn’t understand Lance, one minute he was opening up to Keith and the next he was acting like Keith was gum stuck on the bottom of his shoe.  
“That’s not, listen, we really need to catch up with the others, can we talk later?” and without even waiting for a response Lance walked away and down the hallway leaving Keith hurt and the slightest bit angry. Why was Lance avoiding him? What did he do? Keith was racking his brain for answers as he walked to the control room for the team meeting.  
-  
Keith and Lance were in the cabin of the red lion Lance was looking for the first aid kit while Keith was sitting in the pilots chair cradling his wounded arm (and emotions).  
“You didn’t have to take that shot for me Keith.” Keith looked at Lance with a ‘are you serious right now’ look on his face. Although he didn’t know it Lance was pretty worried for him.  
“Seriously man? You would’ve done the same.” Lance was wrapping Keith’s arm in bandages. “Besides it barely grazed me I’m fine.” Keith leaned back into the seat and looked away from Lance still upset about what had happened that morning. He kept switching in between moods of anger and frustration and it was beginning to wear him out.   
“Anyway, we can’t leave until Pidge and Hunk are done gathering data. So hang in there until then.” Both boys were avoiding the space elephant in the room trying desperately to not make eye contact. Lance could not take it anymore he ran his hand through his hair trying to make sense of the words and feelings  
in his brain  
“Listen Keith, I know I can count on you. It’s just, this is really confusing for me.” He was sinking down to the floor just like the evening before. “I feel that if I get close to you I might actually, like you?” This caught Keith’s attention from the corner of his eye he was staring at Lance. Then he deadpanned.  
“Wow. Not disliking me. That’s terrible.” Now it was Lance’s turn to get frustrated.  
“I DON’T dislike you. I never did, don’t pretend you don’t know.” Lance realized he was gripping Keith’s wrist and slowly released his grip. He couldn’t believe Keith didn’t know. Lance felt like it was obvious to the whole galaxy but with Keith’s look of shock that turned out to be untrue.  
“Wait, are you scared of liking me?” Keith’s brain suddenly clicked into place and he was beginning to understand what Lance was saying.  
“Maybe? I’m not sure. I’m not supposed to feel this way, right? Because I thought of you as a rival and stuff, but you can do a lot of cool things.” Keith’s face was bright red as he listened to Lance ramble not even bothering to stop him. “You’re brave, and I always kind of admired you, and your eyes are really pretty.” Keith was redder than the lion the two boys were sitting in and he needed Lance to stop talking so he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed Lance. On the forehead. and Lance, Lance was redder than Keith  
“What?! You were never gonna stop talking.” Keith was smiling, a genuine smile too, not one of the fake ones he wore often, no this was a genuine real smile.  
“WHAT WAS THAT?! Do you?”  
“Maybe.” before Lance could reply Pidge’s voice came over the coms announcing that she and Hunk had finished and they were ready to leave. “Back to the castle then.” Keith’s smile had turned into a smirk.   
“WHAT? THAT’S IT? YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME ON MAYBE!!!” Keith was very smug about this situation. He finally got a leg up over Lance and he was going to rub it in every chance he got.  
“By the way Lance you left your pillow in my room, you know, just in case you want to drop by and get it back later.” Keith was so close to laughing at how angry Lance was. It wasn’t a mad anger more of a shocked anger.  
“YOU CAN KEEP IT!” Keith couldn’t help himself he started laughing at the blue paladin’s outburst. Pidge was the first one to speak up after that.  
“Uh, why is Lance freaking out and more importantly do we want to know?”   
“Yeah do we?” Hunk was so confused along with pidge but Keith couldn’t care less.  
“Oh for quiznack’s sake turn off the intercom.” Lance was annoyed glaring at Keith while the injured boy pilotted them back to the castle. Keith replied to the confused science duo  
“We’re having a bonding moment.” Keith started laughing again.  
“You’re never going to let that go are you?” Lance was trying to glare daggers into Keith’s skull but alas it wasn’t working.  
“Nope.”


End file.
